naruto: caballero del zodiaco
by nukiujy
Summary: después de que la batalla contra hades halla acabado,años pasan y en konoha naruto es olvidado ya que sus padres estan pendientes de kasumi y menma, se decide ir de la aldea y en las fronteras del pais del fuego se encuentra con seiya...QUE LO ENTRENARA! que pasara con nuestro rubio favorito naruto/inteligente/fuerte/harem
1. Capitulo 1: seiya y naruto se encuentran

**buenos dias,tardes,noches en cualquier tiempo que esten aca les traigo un fic de crossover de naruto y saint seiya como nacio la idea ni yo lo se lo que les pido esque si les gusto dejen reviews compartan la historia etc.. les pido el favor bueno a lo que vinimos, bueno como dije chicos tuve que reescribir este capitulo como para areglar un poco historia ya que esto esta despues del publicado capitulo 4**

* * *

capitulo 1: huida,caballero?,viaje

era una noche pacifica en la aldea escondida en las hojas conocida como konoha era 10 de octubre,pero la paz no duro ya que de un momento a otro el rey de los bijus el _Kyūbi no Yōko _estaba atacandolos regresemos a como fue que lo ataco

FLASHBACK

una pelliroja de unos 25 años o mayor estaba( creo que esa era la edad de kushina no?) dandoa luz a dos pequeños gemelos uno era como el padre el cual llamaron naruto sus características eran: pelo amarillo alborotado igual que su padre,ojos azules y tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla. el otra era una bebe ala cual llamaron kasumi ( N.A: si me gusta bastante ese nombre por que me acuerda a una amiga.) era la version de su mama: pelo largo rojo como hasta los hombros,ojos color violeta pero en ese momento cuando se iban a retirar un sujeto misterioso con una mascara que mostraba un solo ojo

vaya asi que llegue a tiempo-dijo el sujeto con una voz profunda- quien eres?-dijo minato con autorizacion y poniendose en pose de pelea- eso es algo que no te interesa vengo por la jinchuriki de kuybi. volvio a decir el persona misteriosa- o sino los pequeños sufren- dijo tirandolos a aire con un kunai en la mano pero minato se adelanto al usar el hiraishin no jutsu ,los agarro en el aire pero se dio de cuenta de que tenian en las sabanas unos sellos explosivos y los volvio a usarlo

esta parte es igual que en el anime exepto que en la parte de sellado sino se lo vieron no me molesten no voy a escribir algo que casi todo el mundo sabe

vemos al yondaime hokage haciendo el shiki fujiin que iba a encerrar al zorro de nueve colas en su hija de kasumi- shiki fujji-grito minato haciendo los selllos correspondientes y detras de el se presento el shinigami- **para que me has invocado humana-** dijo la vos profundo del shinigami- shinigami-sama lo he invocado aqui para que encierre el zorro de nueves colas-**bueno pero sabes el precio verdad- **volvio a decir el shinigami aproximadamente los proximo minutos se hizo rapidamente el sellado pero lo mas asombroso esque el shinigami no se llevo el alma de minato solo se llevo la mitad de sus reservas- **humano tu ers una pieza para el futuro igual que ese niño- **dijo el shinigami con sus vos grave desde ese dia se conocio a kasumi namikaze la heroe de konoha y minato el unico humano que sobrevivo al sello de la parca pero ninguno sabia que esta noche marcaria el destino de la

vida de uzumaki naruto

FIN DE FLASHBACK

seis años despues

estaba un naruto muy triste por que era simple: sus padres se olvidaron de el por estar entrenado asu hermana kasumi y su hermano menma ( si tuvieron otros dos lo cuales fueron menma y shina) por que los dos tenian las mitades del poder del kuybi en las reuniones familiares,viajes,entrenamientos,salidas,academia etc... no lo llevaban el sabia que debian entrenarlos por lo del kuybi pero solo queria un poco de atencion MENOS MAL QUE ESTABA jiji,ademas hoy era su cumpleaños pero todos cuatros salieron por la aldea shina no por que queria felicitar a naruto ( esta si tiene corazon T_T igual que hiruzen) cuando llego lo vio lo felicito,le dio un regalo,paso con el la tarde cuando iban caminando hubo una esecena que a naruto le rompio el corazon y a shina se sintio feliz por lo de ella ,y triste por lo de naruto esque en un puesto de helados kushina,minato,kasumi,menma estaban felices no le molestaba pero lo que escucho le rompio el corazon escucho:

kasumi no te olvides que yo solo quiero a ti,a menma y a shina solo a ustedes tres los quieros- dijo esta abrazando a la pequeña y moviendo los cachetese esto le rompio el corazon a naruto y salio corriendo pero shina no reacciono por que varios semtimientos estaban en su cabeza:emocion,triste,decepcion,ira etc... y se quedo quieta ahi

en otro lugar mas especificamente en la frontera del pais del fuego una figura de una camisilla roja y cabellos castaños caminaba ( ya sabran quien es verdad,exacto seiya)

seiya: humm. sigamos caminando para continuar el viaje- dijo con una sonrisa y empezando a caminar

en konoha

naruto seguia corriendo saliendo lagrimas de los ojos hasta llegar a la casa de su "familia", se fue a su cuarto alisto varias cosas las cuales fueron: ropa,comidad,y pergaminos de control de chakra,para luego escribir una carta para su "familia" trancar la puerta y salir por la ventana ,fue al complejo senju a despedirse de su oba-chan pero no estaba , dejo una carta si por si acaso y luego ir a buscar su hermana la encontro donde estaba se despidio de ella diciendole que se iba de la aldea,que ya no soportaba mas,que volveria y que lo despidiera de sus amigos sobre la ida el se fue pero ella luego lloro se fue hata la masion,a su cuarto y lloro hata dejar secos su ojos sobre la almohada, quedarse dormida

la frontera del pais del fuego

naruto estaba corriendo hasta que ninjas de iwagare lo vieron y lo reconocieron era el hijo del Yondaime hogake y lo atacaron ya cuando estaba totalmete herido el ninja uno le iba a dar el golpe de "gracia" pero fue detenido por un personaje de cabello castaño y camisilla roja lo ataco al igual que a los otros

?:QUE LES PASA POR QUE ATACAN A UN NIÑO INDEFENSO!- grito el personaje con ira,rabia y furia- que cobardes son le doy la oportunidad de salir vivos de aqui ho sino los mato- esto lo dijo en tono frio,cortante

ja y crees que podras con nosotros somo cinco tu uno- dijo un ninja con un tono de burla- si tu no...- no puedo terminar ya que el personaje le propino un puño en el estmago y fuerte dejandolo incosiente- que decian - dijo en tono de burla antes de atacar con rapidez dejandolos a todos incocientes

oye niño como te llamas- dijo el en tono amigable y una sonrisa y naruto le respondio- na..ru..to uzu..ma..ki señ..or- dijo naruto en un tono de miedo por la persona en frente- traquilo no te voy hacer nada pero una pregunta por que estabas aqui solo- dijo la persona a lo cual naruto bajo la cabeza y salieron lagrimas de sus ojo pero seiya penso " guaww tiene un cosmo muy fuerte" pero volvio a la realidad- oye por que lloras- dijo este con una sonrisa y limpiandose las lagrimas luego de eso naruto le conto su vida en konoha y que huyo a lo cual seiya se puso muy triste- bueno ahora soy yo el que me tengo que presentar soy seiya caballero de pegaso y protector de la diosa atena- a lo cual naruto pregunto- que es caballero?- dijo naruto confundido a lo cual seiya le conto su vida desde que empezo ser el caballero de pegaso hasta la batalla contra hades lo cual naruto estaba asombra.. no que digo en shock siempre penso que los ninjas eran los mas fuertes del universo pero lo que le conto fue real- y bueno estaba viajando por el mundo- dijo seiya- pero te diga una cosa siento que el cosmo tuya es fuerte una pregunta naruto quieres ser un caballero? eres muy fuerte que dices vienes- volvio a preguntar- si si quiero ser un caballero- dijo emocionado

bueno pero descansemos y mañana empezamos el viaje a grecia para tu entrenamiento - dijo seiya con tono de autoridad- si seiya-sensei- dijo naruto entusiasta

en konoha (complejo senju)

tsunade tenia un mal presentimiento por que si ganaba una apuesta no era nada bueno llego fue a su cuarto,vio una carta se sento y vio que era de naruto ,empezo a leerla

**de: naruto uzumaki**

**para: tsunade senju**

**querida oba-chan si estas leyendo esto es por que me fui de la aldea por que me fui es simple estaba aburrido de que siempre mis "padres" siempre me ignoraban diciendo :" ahora no naruto estamos entrenando a kasumi y a menma" cuando les pedia que me entrenaran "no naruto solo pudimos ir kushina,menma,kasumi,shina y yo al viaje" cuando se iban de viaje "no naruto nos invitaron a nosotros cinco al restaurante" cuando salian etc.. estaba ya harto y me voy. voy a regresar te lo prometo pero no prometo que no voy ha cambiiar de actidud bueno oba-chan esto es un adios por unos años pero pronto nos veremos listo.**

**P.D.: no les digas que me fui quiero ver cuanto se demoran en darse de cuenta que me fui lo que saben que me fui son shina,mis amigos y tu oba-chan espero verla pronto hasta luego**

**: naruto**

tsunade al terminar de leer su cara se lleno de lagrimas habia perdido a su aijado por culpa de minato y kushina pero lo que le rompio el corazon esque el collar que ella le habia dado cuando tenia cuatro años estaba ahi ( el de Tanzaku en el anime creo que asi se llamaba el lugar) con eso lloro hasta que se seco y se durmio para luego pasar las hora y despertarse al igual que shina estaba muy mal por lo de naruto y fue a visitarla para ver como estaba y entrenarla

mientras que en el complejo sarutovi

**DE: NARUTO**

**PARA: hokage-jiji ( lo llama asi es por que quiere)**

**oji-san si estas leyendo esto es por que me fui de konoha porque ya estaba harto del trato que me daban mis "padres" siempre estaban pendientes de mis hermanos no culpo a mis hermano porque ellos no sabian nada pero ellos ya eran adultos y se deberian comportar como tal pero me dejaron al lado de todas las cosas incluyendo: las reuniones familiares,viajes,salidas y entrenamientos. y ya no aguante mas con lo que dijo mi "madre" cuando sali a dar mi paseo con shina asi que me voy de konoha por unos años pero volvere en ese momento oji-san y veremos cuanto has cambiado y yo tambien hasta ese momento esto es un hasta pronto**

**P.D: oji-san hazame un favor quiero que me inscribas en la academia ninja para hacer el examen gennin cuando vuelva gracias por todo lo que has hecho oji-san**

**atentamente naruto**

en las fronteras del pais seiya y naruto estaban listo para emprender el viaje hasta grecia y empezar un entrenamiento por los proximos años y conocer a nueva gente

* * *

**y bueno les enteraran los padres de naruto que se fue?,que pasara con naruto?,dejaran la tristeza tsunade y shina? todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de naruto: el caballero del zodiaco ya saben compartan con otros lectores y dejen reviews de recomendacion o critica cualquier cosa**

**un abrazo virtual a todos desde sus cumputadores, si les gusto dejen reviews y si es la primera vez que lees uno de fic lee el otro que estoy escribiendo bueno. chau cahu**


	2. Chapitulo 2: llegada a grecia

**buenos dias,tardes,noches cualquier tiempo hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de naruto: el caballero del zodiaco se preguntaran "este cuando va a terminar un fic para empezar otro" o " por que no hizo el otro fic y por que este" pues simple uno voy a llevar los dos fics a la vezbueno a las personas que leen los dos, por que no hize el otro por que este lo habia planeado hace bastante tiempo,si tengo idea el otro lo voy hacer el proximo jueves,tambien por que no me dejan reviews y no soy muy bueno imaguinando bueno a lo que** **vinimos **

* * *

capitulo 2: llegada,apoyo,nuevos amigos

ya seiya y naruto ,iban a partir a grecia donde naruto pronto va a comenzar su entrenamiento para cabballero,y haci luego de unos 8 años iba a regresar a la aldea ,iba a demostrar que no se pueden burlar de el ,entrar en la academia y otras cosas...

oye naruto-dijo seiya llamando la atencion del rubio- si seiya-sensei- respondio el rubio- naruto dos cosas,primera para tu entrenamiento en grecia yo voy a entrenarte en el combate mano a mano y les pedire a amigos que te ayuden en varias formas de luchaa y dos solo llamame seiya no me gusta sensei me hace parecer viejo- dijo seiya- hai-dijo naruto y asi partieron a grecia

en konoha mas bien en el patio de la mansion namikaze

oba-chan que te trae aqui- dijo shina sin animo estaba entrenando pero se sentia triste por lo de naruto-vengo a entrenarte a peticion de naruto-dijo esta con vos seria pero apagada-enserio-pregunto sorprendida- si- dijo esta pero fueron interrumpida por una pelirroja imperactiva llamada natsumi - oba-chan menos mal que viniste me entrenas- dijo con felicidad- lo siento natsumi pero entrenare a shina-dijo esta con seriedad-pero...-trato de decir algo pero tsunade -NO NATSUMI SOLO VENGO A ENTRENAR A SHINA NADA DE PEROS!-grito esta por que tenia una ira controlada por lo de naruto y asi partieron a un lugar para entrenar-oba-chan no crees que fuiste un poco dura-dijo shina-si shina pero tengo una ira por lo de naruto esque seis años es mucho y quien sabe en cuanto tiempo vuelva-dijo triste en la ultima parte-pues si pero lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar-dijo con un suspiro tenia 4 años pero era madura para luego ir al lugar de entrenamiento para los proximos 8 años y apoyarse la dos para no entriseserce por lo de naruto nunca jamas

en otra parte del mundo(grecia) ya habian llegado despues dias ya llegaron

dentraron y fueron a la sala pricipal donde encontraron a saori y seiya fue el primero en hablar-diosa athena he traido aqui al santuario a este niño llamado naruto me lo encontre en las naciones elementales cuando lo iban a asesinar,me conto su vida fue triste,frustante,tambien me dio ira con lo padres de el. pero senti un fuerte cosmos proviente de el-dijo seiya serio ( CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO no mentiras solo que es un santo dorado y maduro como en seint seiya omega)**es verdad lo que dices seiya-**dijo saori impresionando a seiya y a naruto-como lo sabes saori-dijo seiya con curiosidad pero con el tono serio**-he observado como este pequeño siempre era la sombra de sus hermanos,como vivio la soledad,como no quiere vengarse de esa aldea ni de sus padres en fin tiene un corazon puro por eso voy a dejar que entrene aqui,otra cosa naruto te van a entrenar:seiya,ikki,shiruy,hyoga y shun cada uno un año y medio si**-lo cual naruto asintio-si athena-sama-dijo naruto con respeto-**naruto solo llamame saori igual que seiya -**dijo la diosa con tono de amabilidad-si saori-chan-dijo naruto-bueno naruto,hay que conseguirte un cuarto en mi casa de saguitario-dijo seiya con una sonrisa y tono tranquilo-si seiya,hasta luego saori-chan-dijo haciendo un gesto de mano y saliendo con seiya luego de acomodarse y dejar sus cosas salio a conocer y se encontro con 5 niños de la misma edad osea:koga yuna y los demas lo cual el fue y saludo a la chica-hola como te llamas-dijo con una ambilidad y sonrisa que hicieron sonrojar a yuna-me..llamo..yuna y tu?-dijo con un tartamudeo que no se veia en ella-yo me llamo naruto y tu?-dijo señalando a koga-mucho gusto me llamo koga-dijo este dandole la mano- y ellos son-dijo señalando a los demas-el es eden,ryuho,soma,haruto -dijo koga señalando a cada uno-mucho gusto-dijo naruto despues de unas horas cada uno se fue para su casa,ya habia echo amigos que serian buenos compañeros

" mañana sera un nuevo dia,empezare el entrenamiento pero me parece linda yuna bueno a dormir mañana empezara mi entrenamiento de caballero" penso naruto pero el antepenultimo ultimo pensamiento lo hiso sonrojar, dormir para mañana empezar un dia de entrenamiento por los proximos ochos años de su vida,y luego volver a konoha a demostrar a su familia que no se debieron burlar de el,y pelear con sus hermanos haber que tan fuertes eran entre otras cosas... y con eso se quedo dormido profundo mientras seiya le decia a los demas por su telepatia ( lo se es muy raro pero se me ocurrio asi por asi)

* * *

**y este fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews por favor dejen sugerencias,criticas cualquier cosa y si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fic lee el otro y sigue leyendo de los temas con armadura que va a tener naruto como ya todos tiene su armadura osea: koga pegaso,yuna,aguila,soma oso,ryuho dragon y haruto lobo no las tienen todavia pero estan destinados a tenerlas en el futuro por eso creo que naruto se merece la del fenix sedia de ikki pero es la de seint seiya omega y tambien esta el tema del harem las postuladas son. bueno terminado esa parte se los pido compartan la histora,dejen reviews y otras cosas si**

**Yuna,kasumi,hinata,tenten,ayame,mei,ino,tsunami(la del pais de las olas),katsuki esto consiste las que tengan mas votos que otra hasta el proximo capitulo sera la primera y asi sucesivamente hasta que haya cinco si bueno ya termine de hablar de esto ha si que un abrazo virtual desde sus computadoras espero que les haya gustada bueno chau chau**


	3. Chapitulo 3: tantos eventos pasando

**hey buenos dias,tardes,noches lectores como les ha ido espero que bien. bueno como les prometi aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "naruto: el caballero del zodiaco" terminando ese tema estoy pensando cuando terminar este o el otro fic voy a empesar una nuevo fics sigan leyendo este fics den sugerencias,criticas, consejos etc en los reviews. **

* * *

capitulo 3: empieza la busqueda, conociendo a un nuevo sensei, empieza un entrenamiento arduo

ya habia pasaddo un año desde que naruto se encontro con seiya en las fronteras del pais del fuego, le ofrecio entrenarlo al principio de el entrenamiento con seiya fue dificil pero pasando el tiempo fue mejorando. en este estaba tirado en el pasto despues del entrenamiento de seiya estaba empezando a acordarse como empezo el entrenamiento.

FLASHBACK

luego del primer dia de llegar a se estaba alistandose para el entrenamiento,iban a empezar con el control del cosmo para luego empezar el combate mano a mano

seiya como vamos a empezar el entrenamiento- dijo naruto con interes- primero vamos a empezar con el control del cosmo nueve meses o mas lo que te cueste y lo que queda de tiempo te enseño el combate cuerpo a cuerpo si- dijo seiya- pero seiya como es el o que es el cosmo?- dijo naruto confundido- el cosmo es la energuia del universo que corre por tu cuerpo, no has sentido algo parecido?- dijo/pregunto seiya a naruto- pues de verdad no- dijo naruto rascandose la nuca por verguenza- bueno estonces yo te enseñare- dijo seiya

luego de una forma de como es el cosmo y se utiliza naruto practico practico y siguio cuando por fin lo pudo dominar a los 9 meses para empezar despues al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ser un nuevo caballero

FLASHBACK

en otra parte del mundo (konoha un año despues de la huida de naruto)

en la mansion namikaze estaba minato y kushina hablando por que habian terminado por fin el entrenamiento de kasumi,menma y shina bueno esta ultima tambien entrenada por tsunade pero estaban hablando del entrenamiento de naruto

kushina estaba pensando en empezar el entrenamiento de naruto para ser ninja- dijo minato serio- creo que a naruto le gustara pero si vas a empezar a entrenarlo y no quiere dile que le vas a enseñar el hiraishin no jutsu y el rasengan. pero creo que aceptara de primera- dijo una kushina seria/feliz- bueno vayamas al cuarto que no lo he visto-dijo minato para luego emprender el camino al cuarto y abrirlo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. el cuarto estaba en prenumbras es como si nadie hubiera vivido en meses.

pero que carajos paso!- grito/dijo kushina alarmando alos tres hijo suyo- pero que paso parece que nadie hubiera vivido aqui por es esa carta?- dijo minato ya cuando habian llegado sus tres hijo menma tenia una sonrisa y kasumi una mirada de preucupacion ( luego explico eso si) shina estaba en la puerta y dijo- vaya vaya vaya, hasta ahora se dan de cuenta de que naruto se ha ido ha pasado un año y hasta ahora se dan de cuenta- dijo shina sarcastica- como que naruto se ha ido hace un año- dijo kushina- averigualo en la carta dijo shina mientras que sus padres y kasumi tenian una preocupacion notable y menma sonreia mas para luego kushina ir por la carta y leerla en voz alta

**De: naruto**

**para: mi "Familia" ( si es que se dan cuenta)**

**bueno si estas leyendo esto quien sabe donde este pero si paso mucho tiempo estare lejisimo de konoha me fui por que estaba harto de que ustedes mis "padres" que se olvidaron de mi no culpo a kasumi ni a menma por que, kasumi era buena hermana pero ustedes nunca la dejaban ni respirar, a menma tampoco lo culpo si se que era engreido,arrogante y creyendose superior pero no lo culpo , sabia que tenian que entrenarlos por lo del kyubi pero tan solo pedia un poco de atencion pero nada tenia asi que me harte y me fui en mi cumpleaños voy a volver pero no voy hacer de nuevo de esa familia. shina tsunade si te esta entrenando espero que sea asi por que se lo dije espero que seas fuerte cuando regreses y otra cosa le dijiste que me fui si es asi gracias. kasumi fuiste buena hermana no te culpo de que nunca pudiste hablar jugar conmigo por mis padres sabes que no te culpo por las malas decisiones que cometieron espero verte cuando regrese. menma se que eres arrogante,engreido y te crees superior se que debajo de eso hay un niño imperativo,alegre y feliz quitate esa mascara de vida por que lo se te habia visto jugando con tus amigos y vi quien realmente eres. minato cuando regreso no pienses que me vas a presentar que tu hijo a vuelto odio eso. kushina tuviste la mitad de la culpa que me fuera pero aun asi no te odio ademas con lo ultima frase que escuche en mi cumpleaños eso hizo de que me fuera totalmente te acuerdas: "kasumi solo te quiero a ti y atus tres hermanos que no se te olvide" o me equivoco. buen a ustedes tres menma,kasumi,shina haganse fuertes para que cuando regrese quiero un combate de practica bueno sin mas decir me despido de ustedes con esta carta esto es un **

**adios**

**P.D: naruto **

al terminar de leer kushina estava a mares de lagrimas tenia razon, kasumi estaba llorando igual que su mama, menma estaba serio pero iba a sacar su verdadera personalidad, shina se mantenia seria y minato lagrimas amenazaban por salir de esos ojos como el ciielo pero los interrumpio shina que dijo- hm. paso un año y hasta ahora se dan de cuenta- dice shina seria. para luego kushina responder - POR QUE NO,NOS DIJISTE SI LO SABIAS!- dijo/grito kushina- por que ,queria que mi hermano se fuera feliz que ya no lo ignoraran a mi me dolio al principio pero con ayuda de oba-chan salimos a adelante las dos y antes de que pregunte ella lo sabia listo- dijo shina seria. para luego escuchar a menma lo que dijo- pero por que esas caras. ya naruto se fue disfrutemolo de que serviria llorar por un idiota como el- dijo menma antes de recibir dos cachetadas y dos puñetaso- NO VUELVAS HABLAR ASI DE NII-SAN- dijo kasumi enojada por lo que dijo menma- que les pasa a las dos por que me pegaron puñetazos- dijo un menma enojado- por que cual es el descaro de que nustro nii-san se fuera y tu ustuvieras fresco en estos momentos deberiamos estar celebrando el cumpleaños de kasumi y naruto y tu asi- dice shina para luego menma mirar a sus padres y decir- y ustedes por que me pegan- dijo menma enojado tambien con sus padres- por que ahora perdimos a naruto por tu culpa tambien nuestra tu no te merecias ese entrenamiento kasumi si por que ella trataba de hablar con naruto pero nosotros ni la dejabamos respirar!- gritaron minato y kushina al insunio para luego menma salir por la puerta enojado.

shina,kasumi y kushina .vamos ala torre del hokage vamos a empezar la busqueda de naruto- dice minato serio para que responda- hai- dijeron las tres sin vida pero minato tenia un pensamiento. ( por favor naruto cuando regreses perdonanos) para luego los tres ir ala torre del hokage y asi empezar la busqueda de naruto por cielo,tierra,agua

20 minutos despues de que salieran

llegaron a la torre de hokage y lo acompañaron a su oficina. minato le habia dicho asu secretaria que llamara a jounins,chunin y ambus pero que urgente esperaron y ya estaban todos los ninjas reunidos y minato tomo la palabra

los he llamado para que organizen un equipo de busqueda. para mi hijo- dice minato serio para que hatake le respondiera- quien menma o naruto- dice kakashi mirando a minato- naruto se fue hace un año pero nos dimos cuenta hoy- dijo minato triste/serio dejando esputrefacto a rodo el mundo- pero como- dijo hatake - no sabemos solo que quien sabe donde esten. busquen en todas las aldeas en todos los rincones. busquen en cielo,tierra y agua- dijo/ordeno minato- hai!- respondieron todos los precentes ninjas

salto temporal de seis meses( grecia)

estaba naruto entrenando con seiya este era su ultimo dia entrenando con seiya estaba por decirlo asi una pruba estaban parejo. naruto era muy bueno peliando mano a mano pero en combates anteriores siempre perdio por el ataque de cometas de pegaso seiya aprovecho esto y grito-** cometa de pegaso!-** grito seiya para impactarle a naruto pero este desaparecio y reaparecio atras de seiya y le pego en la nuca dejando inconsiente a seiya para luego de unos minuto despertarse y ver a naruto con saori- ja naruto por fin me ganas- dijo seiya sonriendole con alegria- si por fin te gane seiya- dijo naruto calmado desde que entreno con seiya se volvio calmado/inteligente para luego escuchar los dos que iba a decir saori**- bueno naruto tu entrenamiento con seiya termino veo que te fue bien . ahora vas a entrenar con shiryu el caballero del dragon por otro año y medio . antes de que te despidas de seiya lo vas a ver cuando finalizes el entrenamiento lo veras igual que todos tus maestros que sigen y tambien al finalizar tendras tu armadura**-dijo saori para luego escuchar a naruto- si saori-chan- dijo naruto calmado y con respeto para luego decir un hasta pronto a seiya y de saparecer con saori

en los cinco picos

aparecia naruto y saori al frente de un hombre encapuchado para luego aparecer. y el primero en hablar fue el extraño- diosa athena este es el niño que me dijiste que entrenaria por año y medio- dijo el hobre( tambien conocido como shiryu) recibiendo un asentimiento de saori- si señor soy naruto- dijo un naruto calmado para luego hablar shiryu- soy shiryu el caballero del dragon. veo que tu forma de ser es tranquila/fuerte/inteligente pero de una vez te digo que mi entrenamiento no es como el de seiya- dijo shiryu- bueno mañana empieza tu entrenamiento- recibiendo 

* * *

**y este fue el capitulo atrasado de la semana si te gusto deja review,criticas, cambiando de tema no pude hacerlo la semana pasado por que sali de fiesta y me quedo doliendo la cabeza perdon. lo del harem para naruto las votaciones van asi por favor dejen mas reviews sobre la pareja o algo por favor ya dejando eso va asi**

**yuna: 3 votos**

**hinata: 2 votos**

**ino: 1 voto**

**ayame: 1 voto**

**tenten: 1 voto**

**preguntas que aguardan el fic.¿cual sera la armadura que escoga a naruto?,¿sobrevivira al entrenamiento de shiryu naruto?,¿encontraran a naruto los ninjas de konoha?,¿ naruto perdonara asus padres?,¿por que la gallina cruzo la calle?,¿alguna vez tom alcanzara a jerry?,¿que le pasa a lupita. por que hago unas preguntas tan raras ¿ seguire asi o no? bueno dejando esas preguntas raras. dejen reviews por favor de las parejas, criticas, sugerencias se los pido bueno este capitulo se acaba ahora**

**chau chau**


	4. Capitulo 4: la armadura del fenix

**hey que pedo cachorros como estan espero que esten muy bien por que estoy haa feliz de estar nuevamente en sus computadoras leyendo (estilo de werevertumorrow) bueno sin mas preanbulo el nuevo capitulo de "naruto: caballero del zodiaco" ha esten preparados de pronto el proximo fin de semana subo el fic de crossover de naruto y pokemon**

* * *

capituloo 3: terminado el entrenamiento, aramadura, regreso a las naciones elementales

se veia a un joven de cabello pelo rubio que les llegaba a los hombros y les tapaba los ojos, estos eran de color azul como el cielo estaba en medio de una pelea acababa de terminar su examende entrenamiento con su ultimo sensei ese era el caballlero del fenix ikki si aprobaba podria obtener una armadura y volverse un caballero de athena la diosa de la sabiduria. dio un ultimo golpe en el pecho de sus sensei y luego en la nuca para dejarlo tirado en el piso.

creo que gane ikki-sensei- dijo naruto con una sonrisa lo cual el ikki le dijo- claro naruto esto demuestra que estas listo para ser un caballero de athena-dijo ikki con calma para luego los dos fijarse en un destello de luz en el que aparecia la diosa athena la cual dijo **- naruto, has terminado tu entrenamiento de caballerro vamos al templo de grecia ahi una armadura te escogera como su** **portador**-dijo la diosa athena al lo cual naruto respondio- si athena-sama- dijo naruto con respeto la diosa le habia dicho que la llamara saori pero naruto habia ya madurado bastante para su edad **- bueno naruto vamos al templo de grecia, ikki tienes que venir **- dijo/ordeno la diosa de la sabiduria- hai- dijieron los dos a la vez para acercarse a saori y desaparecer en un destello blanco

en el templo de grecia

estaban los antiguos caballeros de bronce reunidos por la citacion de la diosa athena para ver que armadura escogeria a naruto como su portador si y parecia que les estaba irritando que llegaran tarde. para luego dirigir sus miradas a la mitad del salon que aparecia tres figura y la primera fue en hablar

seiya-sensei,shiryu-sensei,shun-sensei,hyoga-sense i- dijo naruto con alegria para luego escuchar un NARUTO! exeptando a saori y a ikki que venian con el y ecuchar lo que decian "muchaco has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi" de parte de seiya, "ha,quien diria que ese chico inperactivo. maduro" de parte de shiryu " naruto espero que sepas manejar todas las armas a diestra y siniestra" dijo shun con una sonrisa " naruto espero que te haigas adaptado a todas las cosas, para luego invitarte a siberia" dijo un hyoga feliz para luego todos dirigir sus a la diosa athena la cual dijo **- naruto para ver que aramadura te escogera intesifica tu cosmo. si **- dijo/ordeno saori señalando varias cajas de armaduras- hai- fue todo lo que dijo naruto. pero para desgracia y sorpresa de todos ninguna aramadura señaladas se movio y para sorpresa es que la armadura del FENIX! se dirijia a naruto dejando esprutefactos a todos y shock a ikki- ja,por fin lo logre - dijo naruto con una sonrisa mirrando la armadura que portaba pero eso fue interrumpido por un gritode shiyu- bueno vamos al banquete por los nuevos caballeros de bronce- dijo/grito shiryu confundiendo a naruto por dos cosas uno ¿quien eran los otros? y dos ¿por que grito?

pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamiento por una voz femenina la cual dijo- hola naruto-kun como estas- dijo una voz reconocible para el era yuna- hola yuna chan bien y tu- dijo naruto- vaya naruto asi que tu tambien- dijo otra voz pero esta vez masculina- ja tambien te extrañe koga- dijo naruto con una sonrisa- bien lo admite viejo tu armadura esta increible- dijo koga con asombro- y tu cual obtuviste?- pregunto naruto- la del pegaso- dijo koga con simpleza- ha bueno apuremonos caballito alado. para el banquete- dijo naruto con burla- COMO ME DIJISTE PAJARACO DE FUEGO!- dijo/grito koga furioso- hmp si,si,si ahora vamos al banquete y asi los tres fueron al banquete organizado por shiryu

en otra parte del mundo ( konoha)

(naruto-niisan espero que estes bien mañana se cumplen ocho años de tu partida y es tu cumpleaños) penso una niña rubia de dos coletas y ojos violetas de doce años esta era la hermana de naruto era shina uzumaki-namikaze que estaba siendo acompañada por sus dos hermanos kasumi uzumaki-namikaze y menma uzumaki- namikaze

oye shina por que estas tan pensativa- dijo kasumi con curiosidad tipico de ella- ya sabes que es mañana verdad - dijo shina seria dejando a piedra a sus dos hermanos mañana era el cumpleaños de kasumi y naruto solo que el ultimo se habia ido ase ya ocho años- hm. si lastima que niisan no este aqui- dijo con melancolia menma el habia cambiado de actitud honrando asu hermano ( la actitud de naruto en la serie) - si lastima que de pronto no este pero cumplimos con su palabra nos hicimos fuertes y mañana tanbien es el examenes para gennin- dijo kasumi con melancolia y felicidad ya que iban hacer gennin para luego los otros dos olvidarse de lo de naruto y responder- SIIIIIIII!- gritaron los gemelos de doce años y fueron a entrenar

en otra parte del mundo( hay si que me gusta cambiar bastantes veces. en grecia)

estaba un joven de unos 14 años de ojos azules y pelo rubio con una caja de metal en la espalda este joven era naruto uzumaki-namikaze estaba preparado para emprender sus viaje a las naciones elementales estba preparado pero primero se despidio de sus senseis- ADIOS SEIYA,SHIRYU,SHUN,HYOGA, IKKI-SENSI , SAORI-CHAN-dijo naruto desde lejos- ADIOS NARUTO!- dijieron todos al insunio. ya cuando naruto estaba lejos grito- PROXIMA PARADA NACIONES ELEMENTALES Y PRINCIPAL LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS- dijo/grito naruto

* * *

**y que les parece les gusto o no? dejen reviews , sugerencias,criticas,consejos cualquier cosa comparte esta historia y si es la primera vez que lees una de mis historias quedate y mira cada semana un nuevo capitulo de esta historia**

**bueno el harem va asi:**

**Hinata: 6 votos**

**Ino: 3 votos**

**Yuna: 6 votos**

**Anko: 2 votos**

**kurenai: 2 votos**

**saori: 3 votos**

**kasumi: 1 voto**

**shina: 1 voto**

**Mikoto: 1 voto**

**Mei: 1 voto**

**y asi estan las votaciones ficteros ayuden a desempatar entre yuna y hinata para ver cual de las dos sera la primera elegida y las otras ya saben y bueno mis ficteros este fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews y si es la primera vez sigue leyendo estan puertas abiertas. etto se preguntaran por que no lo subi el vierne o el sabdo sinceramente he estado ocupado asi que no prometo que la actualizacion sean los abados o viernes pero tampoco lo voy hacer esperar ni un mes ni dos solo que de pronto se retrase o una semana o unos dias. **

**bueno este fue el capitulo de la semana si te gusto deja reviews. chau chau**


	5. capitulo 5: regreso

**hoooooolaaa ficteros como estan, perdon por no actualizar tuve unos incomvenientes estos meses (MENTIROSO!) bueno chicos ademas deben saber que me voy para españa/madrid wiiiiiiii estonces tuve ya que me aceptaron en la universidad, y tuveque hacer unas cuantas cosas y chicos tube que reescribir el primer capitulo del fic dejando vivo al sandaime para que desde el pricipio inscriba a naruto en la academia ( si no hay problema) y sin mas preambulo vamos con el capitulo. **

* * *

capitulo cinco:llegada a konoha, examenes gennin y equipos

estamos viendo un rubio de como unos 14 años de edad vestido con una camisa negra con rayas azules abordandole las mangas y que tenia un emblema en la parte derecha y tenia una camiseta azul, sus pantalones eran de color negro y sus zapatos era una combinaciones entre grises y negros (la ropa era como la de kirito de sword art online y el emblema es de assassins creed) tenia el pelo hacia abajos cubriendoles los ojos que eran azules como el cielo y tenia una caja en sus espaldas este muchacho era naruto kurosaki

( buenos chicos si quieren ver como obtuvo el apellido de ichigo vamos aver un flashback) mientras que el muchacho se dirigio a entrar a la aldea recordo como esque obtuvo el apellido de oji-san

"FLASHBACK"

estaba un rubio caminando por las calles de grecia tenia por fin un descanso de su entrenamiento con seiya ( luego de cuatro meses obvio) y de repente ve un anciano como de cincuenta años por lo minimo siendo atcado por ninjas? que harian ninjas por aquí? se volvió a preguntar el rubio iba a ayudar pero vio que llevaba la ventaja cuando termino se le acerco al señor

oye señor usted usa chakra?- le pregunto nuestro aspirante a ser caballero, el señor respondio- si chico como sabes que es chakra?- le pregunto ya que un niño en esos lugares no sabia nada del chakra por que el si ( por que sera?) aproximadamente el niño le conto toda su historia al anciano pelinaranja lo cual le conmovió- bueno chicos quisieras entrenar tambien en el chakra ya que por lo que me contaste vas a regresar y vas a ser un ninja verdad?- dijo el anciano a lo cual el chico respondio con un asentimiento de cabeza.

"FLASHBACK"( bueno este flashback tiene que ver con la rescribcion del capitulo uno)

el ex-hokage sandaime hiruzen sarutobi se hallaba caminando por las calles de konoha directo al complejo del clan sarutobi cuando encronto a su alumna tsunade senju corriendo hacia el

sarutobi-sensei, esta carta es de naruto para ti- dijo la rubia de grandes pechos( HAAAAA MALDITO JIRAIYA Y SU MALA INFLUENCIA) con un tono triste lo cual preocupe al anciano

que pasa? tsunade- dijo el ex sandaime, lo cual solo agacho la cabeza y le largo la carta- solo leela- dijo la sennin, largandole la carta lo cual preocupo de que estaba pasando

**DE: NARUTO**

**PARA: hokage-jiji ( lo llama asi es por que quiere)**

**oji-san si estas leyendo esto es por que me fui de konoha porque ya estaba harto del trato que me daban mis "padres" siempre estaban pendientes de mis hermanos no culpo a mis hermano porque ellos no sabian nada pero ellos ya eran adultos y se deberian comportar como tal pero me dejaron al lado de todas las cosas incluyendo: las reuniones familiares,viajes,salidas y entrenamientos. y ya no aguante mas con lo que dijo mi "madre" cuando sali a dar mi paseo con shina asi que me voy de konoha por unos años pero volvere en ese momento oji-san y veremos cuanto has cambiado y yo tambien hasta ese momento esto es un hasta pronto**

**P.D: oji-san hazame un favor quiero que me inscribas en la academia ninja para hacer el examen gennin cuando vuelva gracias por todo lo que has hecho oji-san**

**atentamente naruto **

al terminar de leer la carta hiruzan tenia lagrimas en sus ojos al punto de mojar la cartas estas eran lagrimas de tristeza y ¿felicidad? estaba feliz de que el rubio por fin haiga dejado a esa familia y que fuera feliz y triste por que no lo veria en un bueeeen rato- bueno voy a cumplir la peticion de narut- dijo el anciano secandose las lagrimas y se fue asu complejo mientras que tsunade hacia los mismo.

"FIN DE FLASHBACK"( INTRODUCIDO EN OTRO FLASHBACK)

asi el rubio siguio al anciano peli-naranja que le conto que se llamaba Ichigo kurosaki y explico el tema de la teoria chakra,las afinidades elementales, los canales chakras, el control chakra y etc...

asi cada ves que naruto terminaba el entrenamiento de seiya iba a entrenar con el anciano ese y empezaba a trabajar en el control chakra que era pesimo varias dias y al tiempo esos dias se convirtieron en meses y luego se convirtieron en tres años y medio hasta ese dia que ocurrio el desastre que le ocurrio al anciano peli-naranja

estaban practican en el control chakra en una cascada mientras movia al kunai en medio de sus brazos ayudaba al control y a la concentracion luego vajo yy le pregunto al viejo- Ichi-oji-san que vamos hacer ahora- dijo naruto mientras que el viejo peli-naranja se paraba y con su espada y dijo- sinchu- susurro para si mismo el kurosaki y en un parpadeo llego atras de un arbol y hizo un "click" con su espada y el arbol se partio en dos naruto miro asombrado como lo hizo para luego intentarlo

mientras el rubio lo hacia llegaron personas extraña y pelearon con el kurosaki cuando el rubio escucho los choces de espada fue haber que sucedia vio algo que lo lleno de ira pero una profunda su abueloo siendo traspazado por una espada en el corazon.

NOOOO!- grito el rubio dandoles unas padatas qque los mandaron a volar y recargo a su abuelo-oji-san responde,por favor- dijo naruto en un tono opaco y lagrias saliendo de sus ojos- tranquilo.. cof... naruto esto...cof..y bien..-decia el abuelo entre tos,el rubio que le salian de los ojos le iban saliendo mas- naruto qui..cof..ero que..cof..cof.. tomes a la yamato... ya que ella .. cof.. va aceptar... y prometeme que usaras para el bien.. cof..cof..cof..- decia entre mas tos el shinigami sustituto ( si aui tambien fue pero tambien maneja chakra) que el rubio saco la katana y le dijo- si..snif.. oji-san..snif- dijo el rubio entre lloriqueos.

por favor naruto usala bien.. cof.. los siento pero no nos veremos te quiero naruto-kun..- dijo el señor kurosaki con sus ultimas palabras que hizo que el rubio se rindiera a llorar en su pecho pero poco a poco el cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo y el espritu se formo con una sonrisa, se desvanecio por completo y el aire le dijo- confio y estare contigo naruto-kun- dijo la voz de su abuelo

a continuacion el rubio tomo el mango de la yamato que era dorado (es la de devil may cry pero el mango es diferente) y como dijo su abuelo lo acepto pero el rubio no hizo nada y no supo de donde salio pero grito-Getsuga Tenshou!- grito el ojo azules tirando una onda de energuia negra con roja en linea recta matandolo a todos a la vez.

luego de eso el rubio hizo algo que su abuelo le enseño el jutsu transferencia de sangre lo cual habia convirtiendose en un kurosaki, luego de eso en honor asu abuelo hizo un altar de piedra con velas,flores y una foto que mostraba a los dos y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla cada vez que terminaba el entrenamiento de caballero iba entrenaba aprendiendo barias cosas

"FIN DE FLASHBACK" ( el normal )

ya el rubio dentro a la aldea pero con la capucha colocada para no sospechar quien era y se dirijio al complejo sarutobi donde fue atendido por asuma el cual le pregunto- quien ers? y que nesecitas?- dijo el hijo de sarutobi fumando el cigarillo- mi nambre no te interesa pero necesito a hiruzen-san- dijo el extraño con un tono tranquilo. luego de diez minutos bajo sarutobi

que nesecitas forastero- dijo el invocador de monos,pero a continuacion paso lo que nunca se esperaba el "forastero" se quito la capucha y mostro su cara- hola jiji-san- dijo el ahora descubierto naruto, el anciano se abrazo a tirarlo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos- naruto-kun- cuanto tiempo dijo el retirado hokage, estaba feliz ahora se habia reunido con su nieto ( aunque no lo era) luego se separaron y el le pregunto- asi que naruto ya haza terminado- dijo sarutobi respondiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del rubio- bueno naruto cual apellido vas a usar para el examen gennin- dijo el padre de asuma, con interes de que apellida va usar el rubio- oji-san voy a usar el nombre de naruto kurosaki- dijo el rubio con mucha alegria, acontinuacio el sarutobi copio el nombre en el pergamino y se lo largo asi naruto fue inmediatamente a la academia

luego de media hora en la academia

todos los niños y niñas estaban dentrando por la puerta cuando vieron un encapuchado pasando por ahi se le hizo extraño ya que nunca los habia visto todos dentraron a sus respectivos salones y nos centramos donde estaba la clase de iruka umino

buenos chicos le presento un chico que no pudo asistir todos estos años a la academia pero tiene permiso de hiruzen sarutobi- dijo el umino con serenidad mientras que una perdona en la puerta estaba esperan dun " entra" dijo el profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta y el encapuchado que habian visto anteriormente llego y le dio el pergamino a iruka- asi que solo vienes a presentar el examen, bueno- dijo iruka en un supiro mientras que el desconocido asiente y escuharon un- COMO PUEDE UN SIMPLE DESCONOCIDO HACER EL EXAMEN HACI COMO SI NADA NOSOTROS TRABAJAMOS DURO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUI Y EL LO PUEDE HACER HACI POR ASI ES INJUSTO- grito un chicl.. que digo una niña de cabello rosa, el desconocido solo dijo- no creas que solo ustedes hicieron eso yo tambien lo he hecho eso chicle con patas- dijo el desconocido secamente logrando callar a la pelirrosa y haciendo reir a todos en el salon,luego se dirijio a iruka- iruka-san puede ocultar mi identida- dijo encapuchado serenamente mientras que iruka respondio con un si y el respondio gracias

luego se sento donde un chico con gafas y alto para la edad luego empezaron a hablar y se presentaron- por cierto soy shino aburame- dijo el chico aburame dandole la mano- me llamo naruto kurosaki, mucho gusto- dijo la persona estrellandole la mano y se quedaron hablando hasta que llegaron los examenes que consistian en: el kawari no jutsu, el bushin no jutsu, henge jutsu y lanzamientos de shurikens

el desconocido obtuvo un diez en lanzamiento de kunai sorprendiendo a todos por su forma rapida de tirar los kunai y las shurikens luego el kawari lo hizo bien el henge tambien y solo quedaba el bushin ( nos saltamos hasta menma,kasumi,shina ynaruto)

menma uzumaki- llamo el instructor mizuki, el uzumaki rapidamente bajo y dijo- bushin no jutsu- y salieron tres copias perfectas del pelirrojo dandole haci pasando y colocandose un hiate luego fue kasumi- kage bushin no jutsu- dijo la pelirroja y salieron tres copias solidas de la pelirroja la cual iruka la felicito ya que era un jutsu clase o rango A y shina tambien hizo lo mismo- bueno ahora kurosaki- dijo el profesor intranquilo por casi nombrar su nombre- tuksuyomi bushin no jutsu- dijo mientras hizo un sello de mano y alrededor de el se formaron tres lunas asombrando a todos y salieron tres clones del desconocido- bueno kurosaki pasaste- dijo mizuki largandole el hia-te

Time skip ( duelo de taijutsu)

bueno comencemos con las mejers- dijo el profesor iruka umino todos los duelos fueron pateticos exceptuando el combate de shina y hinata hasta que quedaron la hija del hokage y la hija de fugaku satyuri uchiha( este es femsasuke no se confunda tambien esta sasuke)- bueno ultimo duelo kasumi namikaze vs satyuri uchiha- volvio a decir el profesor. las chicas tomaron distancia una de la otra y comenzo el duelo del año( de mujeres obvio)

satyuri salto hacia kasumi con una patada kasumi se agacho y iba asertar un gancho en la mandibula, satyuri logra evitar la patada de kasumi y va contra ella de nuevo pero lo bloquea con el brazo kasumi trata de pegarle un rodichazo pero lo bloquea con su rodilla y asi sucesivamente al final kasumi noquea a satyuri con un golpe en la nuca ganando el combate y siendo la novata del año

(me voy a saltar el combate hasta naruto vs kiba ya que lso otros no los saltemos ademas soy muy malo escribiendo peleas bueno eso si no tengo inspiracion y ahora el combate)

bueno el siguiente combate sera kurosaki... vs kiba inuzuka- dijo el profesor mizuki pero naruto le respondio- mizuki-san puede decir mi nombre ahora no hay ningun problema- dijo el kurosaki , mientras el sensei asentia- bueno el combate sera naruto kurosaki vs kiba inuzuka- dijo el profesor umino con un nudo de garganta los tres hermanos casi le dan un paro cardiaco y todos volteron aver el chico kurosaki que se habia quitado la capucha y hizo sonrojar a todas la chicas hasta a su hermanas?-ja quien le interesa le voy a patear el trasero, verdad akamaru- dijo kiba con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras todos vieron al rubio- sige soñando pulgoso, has oido hablar del Gin no ktsune ( la espada demonio plateado ) estas combatiendo contra el- dijjo el kurosaki mientras todos se tensaron los musculos.

bueno empiezen- dijo mizuki bajando la bandera, kiga apovecho y se fue contra el rubio que lo esquivo con facilidad y con una patada lo mando a volar mientras escuchos- no estaba bromeando eso- dijieron varios murmullos, mientras que el chico perro se levanyo y dijo- comillo sobre comillo- dijo el inuzuka hiendo a rapido a el rubio que cuando estaba apunto de tocarle esquivo miviendose facilmente y le pego un gancho en la nuca noqueandolo

ganador naruto kurosaki- dijo iruka con una bandera, todos estaban asombrados el rubio esquivo como si nada el ataque mas poderoso del inuzuka como si nada y parece que estaba jugando con el , las hermanas estaban a punto de ir pero mizuki llamos- Naruto kurosaki VS Menma uzumaki- dijo mizuki rapidamente los nombrados fueron ala tarima las hermanas se entristecieron de que no pudieran hablar con el.

nisan cuanto tiempo, te voy a ganar sabes- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que le daba una sonrisa que este simplemente respondio- estas muy confiado- dijo apareciendo atras y con una sonrisa le dio un codazo que lo dejo inconsiente ganando la batalla y convirtiendose en el novato del año- ganador y novato del año kurosaki Naruto- dijo mizuki con alegria ( mizuki aqui no es traidor) todos salieron y se fueron al receso o descando.

mientras en el salon mizuki y iruka

oye mizuki, no crees que naruto es mas fuerte que un gennin- dijo iruka con una sonrisa, mientras que iruka lo penso- si el es mas fuerte que un gennin pero me impresiona que sea el kitsune no tagami- dijo mizuki con un tono serio, mientras iruka lo veia y le dijo- no creeras que enserio es, por que yo creo que lo hizo para intimidar a kiba nada mas- dijo el umino, mizuki no respondio solo saco dos fotos- si ves esta es la espada del kitsune no tagami que sale en el libro bingo- mmientras le enseñaba una espada plateada y de mando dorado, mientras sacaba la otra foto- y esta es la espada que tienes naruto- dijo mostrandole una fotografia en la que se muestra el rubio esquivando a kiba y viendose la espada.

no... puede - dijo iruka en shock el kitsuno no tagami era el chico de hoy mientras que mizuki dijo- esta generacion si tiene buenos gennin y poderosos- dijo mizuki mirando por la ventana

en el patio ( con los hermanos namikaze)

caminaban tranquilos y vieron una sombra arriba de un arbol y que estaba tocando una melodia (la cancion de porta aprecia lo que tienes en una ocarina) y se dieron de cuenta de que era naruto, el nombrado solobajo del arbol mas bien se tiro y cayo de pie

naruto-nisan cuanto tiempo- dijo menma dandole, que naruto se voltio a ver al causante y con una sonrisa vio a menma dandole la mano que acepto gustoso- lo mismo digo menma- dijo naruto con el tono sereno, shina se le acerco y lo abrazo- naruto-nisan vas a volver con nosotros, tu famillia- dijo shina con un tono de esperanza, mientras que los demas asentian naruto respondio- lo siento shina pero yo no hago parte de esa familia yo ya tengo otra sangre, que es la sangre kurosaki- dijo el rubio mientras que regresaba el abrazo los namikaze-uzumakis se entristecieron, pero volvio a decir- pero eso no dice que no podamos ser amigos- dijo el rubio kurosaki con una sonrisa mientras que se dan un abrazo grupal- naruto-nisan que estuviste haciendo todos estos años que te fuiste- dijo kasumi mientras que menma asentia, el rubio suspiro y dijo- entrene para ser un santo o caballero del zodiaco- dijo el kurosaki con un suspiro

?- fue la cara de los tres namikaze y uzumakis, el rubio le explico medio que eran los santos o los caballeros del zodiaco asi sorprendiendo a sus hermanos- naruto nisan es cierto que eres el Gin no kitsune- dijo menma con un poquito o mucha curiosidad a lo cual naruto le respondio como fue mercenario sus ultimos meses los cuales quedaron asombrados, luego de eso cada uno fue asus respectivas casa

Time skip nombramientos de equipos

(N/A: kushina y minato ya saben que naruto regreso a la aldea y tuvieron esa ventaja vamos directamente al grano osea el equipo siete) todos estaba atentos a sus nombramientos de equipo y iruka dijo- equipo siete: kurosaki Naruto, kasumi namikaze Y uchiha sasuke- termino de decir iruka, mientras que sakura protestaba por no estar con "su sasuke-kun" Y ino tambien protestaba por no estar tampoco con "su sasuke-kun"

todos los equipos comenzaron a salir cuando llegaban cada uno de sus sensei mientras que ellos se quedaron esperando mientras naruto se quedaba dormido mientras que kasumi peleaba con el uchiha ( quien era el mejor nada de golpes solo palabras nada mas) a las tres horas llego kakashi con su naturalmente:"Yo! que recibio como asentimiento una cuchilla de fuego de parte de naruto por haber llegado tarde

bueno mi primera impresion esque son un equipo demente- dijo kakashi con su tono de pereza mientras que kasumi y sasuke lo fulminaban con su mierada ( aca no sucedio la masacre uchiha y sasuke es diverdito pero serio a la vez. BIPOLAR!) y naruto se enconguio en hombros- nos vemos en la azotea en diez minutos- vovio a decir el espantapajaros, rapidamente sasuke y kasumi empezaron a subir mientras que naruto se volvia una linia recta de fuego y subio

luego de diez minutos lograron llegar y vieron a kushina y a kakashi sentados mientras que llegaron kakashi fue el primero en hablar y dijo- bueno presentemos quiero que digan sueños,hobbies,objetivos y yo- dijo kakashi con un tono sereno y peresozo y todos prestaron atencion a ver como conocian a sus sensei- bueno mi nombre es kakashi hatake... mis sueños no los tengo planeado... mis objetivo en la vida no les interesa... no tengo hobbies y gustos.. no le interesan- dijo mientras que leia el libro icha icha que despues de un segundo se quemo por completo- PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- grito kakashi con una furia, mientras que los demas se echaron a reir y el rubio tenia una sonrisa- eso es una lección hatake- dijo el gennin rubio todos voltearon a kakashi que queria matar al rubio pero se controlo.

bueno, ahora tu destructor de cosas preciosas- dijo kakashi enojado, dijo mientras que kushina prestaba atencion ahi estaba su "hijo"- mi nombre es Naruto kurosaki mi sueño es ser un santo celestial y lograr la paz, mis hobbies es tocar la ocarina entrenar con mi espada yamato comer pizza, y mis disgustos son pervertidos,impuntuales,espectros y personas que arunian los sueños de otros, y mis gustos son familizarme con mis invocaciones aprender nuevos jutsus y un poco el ramen- dijo el shinobi rubio mientras que todos tenian una cosa en la cabeza " un chico muy peculiar" pensaron los cuatros, y kakashi sigue- bueno tienes un sueño peculiar, ahora tu el de azul- dijo kakashi señalando a sasuke.

bueno mi nombre es sasuke uchiha mis gustos son los jutsus de fuegos la comida de mi madre molestar a kasumi entrenar y muchas cosas mas, me disgustan las personas arrogantes,pervertidos y pedofilos(N/A: mientras que en la villa del sonido un señor piel palida estornudo llamado orochimaru) y mis hobbies es salir con mi hermano practicar lanzamientos de shurikens y kunais y mi sueño es ser hokage y llevar a mi clan a la gloria maxima- dijo entusiasmado mientras, mientras que kakashi sonrio- bueno yo me presento- dijo la pelirroja mayor ya que no habia ablado casi- bueno mi nombre es kushina namikaze mis sueño es recuperar a mi sochi que se ha ido hace ocho años- dijo mientras miraba al rubio de reojo y este alzo la ceja- mis gustos es el ramen,entrenar ketjutsu, salir en familia y pasar el tiempo con minato-chan, mis disgustos son pervertidos,aprovechadores y bandidos y mis hobbies es molestar a kasumi a ayudarle a conocer el novio perfecto- dijo kushina pero lo ultimo mirando a kasumi que estaba roja-MAMA!-grito kasumi roja

bueno ahora tu pelirroja-dijo kakashi para terminar rapiamente la presentacion de equipos e irse a comprar el volumen de icha icha (jajaj acuerdense lo que naruto hizo) rapidamente la pelirroja menor se presento(N/A: es igual que la presentacion de naruto en el cannon XD es mejor pensar rapido en ves de escribir otra presentacion con cuatr fueron suficientes) bueno ya todos no conocemos, mañana a las 7am dirijanse al campo de entrenamiento siete y ahi realizaran la prueba gennin- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que dos gennin gritaron-QUEEEEE-gritaron sasuke y kasumi a la vez mientras que nuestro rubio alzaba una ceja luego de irse kakashi quedaron solo los cuatros mientras que kushina dijo- naru-chan por que..- dijo pero fue interrumpida cuando la persona que era naruto se convirtio en una linea de fuego recta y desaparecio, mientras que sasuke dijo-QUE COOL-grito sasuke con alegria 

* * *

**Y CORTE! ,como les parecio el capitulo ahora si los capitulos van haccer mas largos que los primeros cuatros chicos deben saber que naruto obtuvo el titulo de gino no kitsune por que lo queria poner importante en las naciones elementales y sobre la armaduura del fenix el la usara hasta este momento en estas peleas: Gaara,orochimaru,en la invasion y de pronto en la pelea de naruto vs un espectro que aparecera luego en la mision de el pais de las olas y el harem lo estoy haciendo y ha quedado asi: Yugao,Kasumi,Temari,Yuna,Fem Kyubi,Mei temuri y muchas mas las cuales le pido el favor que me aconsejen y las coloco pero chicos no se si coloque a hinata por que pensemos lo bien hinata esta enamorada de naruto por su forma de ser y menma tiene esa forma y es posible que quede un menmahina, pero a ustedes les doy la seleccion de votar si, si o no**

**las votaciones estan abiertas desde ya.Y ESTEEE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO DEJA REVIEWS SI ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE LEES UNA DE MIS HITORIAS LEEAS LAS OTRAS. UN ABRAZOO VIRTUAL A TODOS CHAU CHAU**


End file.
